Recruitment
by Eleos Fall3nAngel
Summary: 3 years later, and Camp Half-blood's still accepting new demi-gods. New demi-gods, so there'll be OCs. A revolt in the Underworld, a new sister for Annabeth, and to top it all off, Percy gets a plea from none other than Hades himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: I don't get it!

"Hi, do you know how to get to Richmond?" The man that Annabeth had asked help from stared at her blankly as his black hair got into his eyes. "I'm sorry, don't speak English." The man struggled to say with a strong Asian accent.

"Oh, well, that's alright, sorry to bother you, then," it was like the tenth time that Annabeth had to say that. She didn't mind, it's just a little hard to get back to where the hotel was. Richmond, she thought, is it so hard to get back? She looked down at her map, but it had barely helped her this whole time. Her dyslexia was kicking in again, and she didn't even know which way Richmond was. Better keep asking, she thought. Just then, a girl walked passed her, and she ran to catch up. "Excuse me!" Annabeth tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You speak English?"

"Of course, don't you?" the girl laughed. Thank the gods, Annabeth thought. "I need directions to get to Richmond, can you help me?"

"Which part of Richmond are you headed for?"

"This place called the Holiday Inn."

"Well, that's easy, it's just beside the river, here," she pointed to what looked like a glass box across the street, "That's the City Centre station, go in and make a left and go down to the Canada Line sky-train, then take it right to Bridgeport and you'll know where to go from there."

"Oh, thank you, that helps a lot!"

"New here?"

"Just visiting."

"Yeah, well Vancouver's a tough place to get around in. We've got a beautiful transit system though, and nice people. Won't get lost here again." the girl smiled and walked down the street.

"Thank you!" Annabeth yelled after her. Train-station, she thought, and ran towards her destination. Inside the grand "sky-train" station, whatever that was, took the escalator, down and then down another time, passing big beeping machines only to be stopped by a woman in a green coat telling her she needed a ticket. Ticket, yes, that should help, you dummy, Annabeth thought to herself. Buying a ticket was actually more work then she thought. The coins were different here in Canada, and so she had to look at every one to make sure their worth. Then she looked up at the computer screen of the machine. It had three buttons, concession, adult and zones. Well, what zones are you talking about? She clicked on it. "Zone one, zone two, zone three." it said. Thanks that helps a lot, she hit herself on the forehead. Percy had told her about these stuff. Now lets see, she concentrated, Zone one is...Vancouver, zone two is Richmond and like Burnaby, and zone three? She didn't need zone three, zone two was what she needed. Thank you, Percy! Annabeth clicked on "Zone two" and "concession, adult" came up. She clicked concession but it started to ramble on about elders and children and how you should have a Go-card if you're in high school, and a U-pass in university... Adult, definitely adult! $3.75. Wow, that's expensive, nothing like New York, now is it? She paid her fare and the machine spat out a little card the size of a credit card out of the slot at the bottom. She ran down the escalator again and gleefully showed the woman the card. The woman nodded and gave way for her to step onto the platform.

Annabeth looked up at the screen hanging from the ceiling, 5 minutes until the next one to Bridgeport. She looked down the tunnel where the train was supposed to come, then looked up to the screen again, 4 minutes. She was about to explore the interesting ad world on the opposite wall when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. A smiling boy about her age drew his hand back. Twenty, she thought. "Hi," he said. Those eyes, I know those eyes from some where, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What? How? But!

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, well, no... Have we met before?"

"Uh, no I don't think so. Why, are you from New York?" Annabeth let out a breath of relief.

"Uh, no, I think I'm from Vancouver."

"What do you mean you think your from Vancouver?" Annabeth asked. Just then a huge ruckus sounded at the escalator and she turned to see what it was. Right there was the Manticore, tail ready to aim. Annabeth ducked but then realized that it was not looking at her. It was aiming it's tail at another girl. An Asian girl, who looked like she could see him. Now people on the escalator beside the stairs where the Manticore stood began to panic. "Oh my god." Annabeth heard the boy say.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"A guy, no, girl, I don't know, but it's got a huge tail with like missles attached to it!" Annabeth turned around to regard the boy in astonishment. How can he see? Just then she heard the Manticore scream and turned quickly on her heal. Her first instinct was to protect the boy and the girl, but it seemed like the girl was perfectly fine on her own. She calmly brought out a few shurikens made of... celestial bronze! What? How did? The girl threw them and they pinned the Manticore right down like she was playing pin the tail on the donkey. Then the girl began to run through the maze of crazed people on the escalator.

Annabeth took out her knife, and heard the boy gasp. She walked to the Mantacore and gave its head a long, skillful swipe and heard the head hit the ground. She turned a full circle, but did not see the girl. _That guy_, she thought, and ran back to the boy. "Where did she go?" the boy pointed up the escalator, "And what's your name?"

"Josh Black."

"Okay, don't worry, I'll find you, but I have to get her first." Annabeth touched his shoulder then ran off after the girl. Now I sure I know him from somewhere! she thought, but ignored it as she came up to the foot of the second escalator, where the girl was already at the second step. Annabeth pulled her down.

"Let go of me!" She yelled and writhed like there was no tomorrow.

"Calm down!" Annabeth said in a firm voice.

"I don't know what you want! Leave me alone!"

"No, I'm not..." Annabeth grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her against the wall. The girl was strong, but she was stronger. "I'm not one of them, I'm here to help you! Calm DOWN!" The girl stopped her struggle and breathed heavily, blowing the hair in front of her face outward. She looked up at Annabeth with scared, gray eyes. About fourteen? And gray eyes! she thought. No, this is not possible! She's Asian!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet Kami!

The girl started squirm again, but this Annabeth didn't loosen her hold. She had to think, had to get one question out at a time. "How long have those things been chasing you?"

"Ever since my dad was gone."

"Which is?"

"A few years ago."

"How did you get celestial bronze?"

"My dad gave it to me."

"Who are your parents?"

"My dad is a top computer engineer, he makes the latest robot software. And I don't know my mom."

"No," Annabeth whispered. "And your name?"

"Kami Suzuki, but I rather you don't tell others my last name, I don't like it much." she looked at Annabeth for a while, and Annabeth let her go. This time, she didn't run. "Tell me why that Manticore was chasing me." Kami demanded. Annabeth looked at her surprisingly.

"You knew that was a Manticore?"

"Of course, my dad's always kept me going on Greek Mythology. I'm like an expert," she let out a nervous laugh. Annabeth looked down at the floor, trying to think. How was this possible, well, she might not be Asian. "What's your dad? Origin wise."

"Japanese." Okay, nevermind. But how? Wait, maybe she isn't a half-blood. Rachel certainly wasn't. "Read that sign over there," Annabeth poked her finger towards a sign with huge writing. "Comwell? Oh, welcome. Yeah..."

"How come you couldn't get it the first time?"

"Cause... I'm nearsighted!"

"But those are HUGE letters!"

"Okay, okay, fine, I've got dyslexia, happy?"

"Very, stand still for five minutes."

"Still? Like absolutely still? No fidgeting?"

"Nothing." The girl stood there, but almost immediately started to get antsy. Her foot tapped a rhythm to the wall, she started picking at her nails. "That's not still." Annabeth pointed out.

"Okay fine! I can't stay still!"

"And why not?"

"Because I have ADHD!" Annabeth just stared at her. Who could be your godly parent, from what she knew, no god was the god of languages.

"You out of all people should know, Annabeth," Athena's voice chimed in Annabeth's mind. "Mom?"

"What?" Kami asked and suddenly an owl appeared on top of her head, then faded away. "Oh..." Kami's eyes were wide now. "I'm Athena's daughter." she stated like it was a fact from a textbook, "alright then. I just need time to let it sink, probably won't see me surprised until an hour from now."

Annabeth looked up at Kami in amazement. "You're not surprised but I sure as Hades am. Your my little sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Consulting Percy Jackson

"Wha-How-this is impossible. I don't...but seriously!" Kami paced to and fro in the small hotel room, hands gesturing wildly. She occassionally looked at Annabeth, then at Percy, then continue to rant while the other two half-bloods sat in silence beside each other. After a long, long, time, Kami stopped and stared at the pair. "Okay, I'm done."

"Good, because now we need to introduce this guy," Annabeth pointed to Percy, "Kami, this is Percy, Percy, Kami. Now shake his hand and try not to kill him please, Kami."

"Yeah, okay, I think I can do that." They took each other's hand and then drew back. "That's a good start," Percy said, "trust me, you're handling this very well."

"Really?"

"Of course," he chuckled and looked at Annabeth, who also had an amused smirk on her face, "You did not see some of the others react to this news." he got up, "Drink?"

"Uh, sure?" Kami replaced his spot beside Annabeth, who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "What does this mean now?" she turned to Annabeth.

"Well, first of all, you need to know that there are kids who are just like you, and you'll be properly trained and have a place to stay..."

"Training? For what?"

Percy walked back to them and handed her a glass of coke, then settled down opposite of them and leaned forward. "Well, monsters, like the Manticore. Battling the undead, dealings with the Furies, other gods..."

"Occasional revolts or Titans gone wild," Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah, that too. Just, things you need to know to deal with a horrible, slow death."

Kami chuckled nervously and took a big gulp of coke, chomping down some ice in the process. "Something tells me you're serious."

"Do I look like I joke?"

"Yes."

"No, I know, I've just always wanted to say that." Annabeth did a facepalm, and Percy straightened up, "anyway, just hang with us and you'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, but we have to get on a plane to New York now." he looked at Annabeth, who said, "No, we have to meet Grover in Montana, remember? But before we do anything, we have to Iris-message Chiron to inform him."

"Right."

"What's an Iris-message?" Kami asked as they all got up.

"Oh, you'll see." Percy said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thought we'd started off before any introductions. This story includes lots of OCs, and takes place 3 years after the Last Olympian. Tis also a joint project, which means there are more than one person working on it. We got imput and the basic structure from Laurie and Jamie, and me, Jessica, the main coordinator, composes most of it. I know there's like 2 people reading it, but it'll progress. We don't own anything, all Rick Riordan, bla bla. And enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Out of Vancouver

"So that's an Iris message" said Kami with an astonished look on her face.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" asked Percy.

"So what do we do now?"

"Get out of Vancouver." stated Annabeth, "we need to meet Grover in Montana. And since Percy forgot that we needed to get Paul's car back to New York, we are going to take a road trip, instead of a plane." Kami shot Percy an ungrateful look and then to the car parked in fron of them. She heard Percy chuckle nervously as they got in the car.

Just as Percy started up the engine, Kami heard a loud _Boom_ behind them and whirled around in her seat in the back to see what had made it. What she saw was something completely different as she had thought she would see. Behind the car, waddling towards them, was a pig the size of a school bus. "Percy, Annabeth, this might sound weird," she turned to the two in the front seats, "but there's a huge pig behind us!"

"Well," Percy said as he adjusted the rear-view mirror, "it's weirder when there's flying pigs accompanied." Kami turned to see that three or so flying sows have now also surrounded the giant swine.

"Step on it, Percy!" said Annabeth, rather calmly. Percy made a perfect slit out of their parking space and onto the road. The cars of the mortals now started to spin wildly with the car horns honking loudly. Percy drove through the rubble just as the pigs jumped forwards to block their way. "Hold on." Percy said and started to rear up furiously.

"Okay, we're switching!" Annabeth yelled. They both started to get out of their seats to switch places.

"Whoa, whoa! Why are you guys switching?" asked Kami. "Because Percy can't concentrate on the water and drive backwards at the same time." explained Annabeth.

Percy settled in his seat "and Annabeth's good at sharp turns."

"How long before we get to the bridge?" asked Annabeth.

"Hey, what bridge..." Kami trailed off.

"Behind you!" yelled Annabeth. Kami turns around to see them hurtling towards the bridge. "I don't know!"

"In seconds please!" Annabeth started to sound annoyed, so Kami concentrated on the distance and made out about thirty metres. "Seven seconds."

"Six seconds, five, four, three, two, ONE, ZERO!" Kami yelled and they shot onto the bridge. "What's gonna happen on the bridge?" About halfway across, the pigs waddled onto the other side of the bridge and they seem to have damaged the bridge quite severely. Percy's hands were now up and to huge torrents of water shot up from both sides of the bridged and dragged the ranting pigs into the water, along with the far section of the bridge.

Kami had thought they were victorious until she saw the bridge crumbling in front of them. Tires screeching, Annabeth skillfully makes a one-eighty turn towards the only remaining exit and takes a fleeting look at Kami squirming in the backseat, frantically urging Annabeth to hit the gas pedal. Annabeth looks to Percy whose face was mirroring her adrenaline-filled smirk. The car, tilting at a dangerous angle towards the water, was perched at the very edge of the bridged. And just as the ground crumbled beneath them, Annabeth hit the gas and shot forwards with the bridge falling into the water behind them.

As they got off the bridge, they paused to observe the damage they had made. "So that's what was gonna happen on the bridge." Kami explained to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**PS: we don't own anything, all RIck Riordans, bla bla.**

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

Kami slurped the last bit of her milkshake and set the cup down on the floor of the moving car. They had stopped at A&W and had ordered everything Canadian-Candian Bacon for Percy, a poutine for Annabeth, and a Mozza-burger with real Canadian cheddar for Kami.

"So," Annabeth started, "tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm a pure Vancouverite. Half-Japanese, and now half-Greek, I guess. I'm fifteen. I go to Sir Winston Churchill Secondary-chess club, badminton, and all that kind of stuff. Just a normal Asian geek, I suppose..." stated Kami, "I never knew my mom until now. My dad had always taught me about Greek myths. I guess I should have figured by now, huh?"

"You seem to talk about your dad in the pass tense. What happened?"

Kami looks down at her hands, "He was an engineer-a robot scientist kind of thing." She made a fist in her thigh gently and she looked out the window," He went missing six months ago. His laboratory was trashed, all his creations stolen. He was doing business outside of the government's knowledge, you see. Probably took three CIA snipers to shoot him down. And I've been on the run ever since." She looks towards the two front seats, "What about you guys? EVerybody's got their luggage, talk. Percy?"

"Well," Percy swallowed the last bit of his bacon, "I'm from New York. Never been to a boarding school for more than two years. Live with my mom. Father's Poseidon. Saved the world two years ago, I guess."

"Wow, didn't know you were the hero type." Kami said mockingly.

Percy turned to look at her, "The resemblance between you and Annabeth are startling."

Kami gave a soft laugh and turned to look at the back of Annabeth's head, "What about you, Annabeth?"

Percy started to say something, then Annabeth cut him off, "It's okay, I'll tell her. I'm from San Francisco. My dad and his... 'new' family live there. I ran away when i was seven with Thalia, daughter of Zeus and..." Annabeth took a huge sigh, "Luke, son of Hermes. He betrayed us six years ago; but in the end, saved Olympus with Percy." There was a long silence.

"Of course, I'll need details after. But considering how this is an aawkward moment, I'll leave that to later."

"Where are we going now?" asked Kami.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taking so long to write these, but not that a lot of people are reading them any way. School's been on the run lately, but it's almost winter break, and my goal is to finish this by the end of vacation. Hope you like, I don't own anything, all rights are to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 7: Weird Copper Haired Girl

"I'm tired," complained Grover. "Man, do we really have to walk this fast?"

"Yes," replied Percy, "Chiron sounded urgent in the Iris message."

Annabeth and Kami trailed behind them. "What's with you guys and Iris messages?" Kami whispered to Annabeth. "I mean, don't you guys got cellphones?"

"Oh, we'll tell you about that later," said Annabeth. "Let's just say that they are like neon signs for disaster."

Kami blinked and gave a half-hearted nod. Then she froze in place when she saw Chiron and Argus walking down Half-Blood Hill.

"Why hello Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. And you must be Kami," he extended his hand, which Kami tentatively shook. "We talked on the Iris message."

Kami turned around, "See, what's with all the iris messages? And I get the half-horse man, but what's up with the guy with a million eyes?" she asked Annabeth. "Oh, no offence." Kami looked at Argus.

"None taken."

"So you said there was something really urgent?" interrupted Percy.

"Ah, yes, of course," replied Chiron. "They're having some trouble on Mt. Olympus, and they are expecting your assistance."

"That seems like an order, eh? Do I even get a 'please' and 'thank you'?" Percy grinned. "Sometimes I wonder why I saved them in the first place."

Annabeth took Percy's arm and pretended to put great effort in hauling him away. She turned around briefly, "Is kami going to be alright?"

"Sure, she'll be fine. She can stay here, adjust to…er...the new demigod… _environment_."

"Cya, sis," Kami waved as Annabeth and Percy trudged down the hill to Paul's blue Prius.

_Ding!_ The elevator chimed as the doors slid open and revealed the vast palace among the clouds which was the home of the Gods. As Percy and Annabeth stepped out, a distant, shrill yelling could be heard coming from the main throne room.

"Oww!" Percy cupped his hands over his ears, an exaggerated look on his face. "Keep it down, good woman!. Who knew gods could scream like little girls?"

Annabeth whacked him playfully on the shoulder and started dashing up to the throne room.

The yelling started again. "Well I don't care, cuz everyone's got parents, and we all have the right to know who they are! It's just not fair!"

Annabeth leaned on the heavy double doors to open it, expecting to see gigantic figures. Instead, what she got was a vision of 12, Greek dressed adults, no more than 7 feet, and Athena, her own mother, restraining a girl about Kami's age with copper coloured hair and white spiky boots. Tears streamed down her face and she had a look of determination that Annabeth didn't think could get so intense. Suddenly, every one turned to look at her and Percy, who just, clumsily, might she add, toppled into the room.

"Ah," Zeus' face lit up as Poseidon went to embrace his child. Athena gave her burden to Artemis and came to her daughter's side as well. "Percy, Annabeth, so nice to have you come, finally."

"Hey, we showed up, didn't we?" Percy turned to see Annabeth mouth a warning. If it was a cartoon, Zeus would have had smoke coming out of his ears. Though, it wasn't, Percy could still see his rage bubbling.

"This is Laurel Mist," Poseidon cut in, "A wondering half-blood, presumably in distress. We don't know who her Olympian parent is, and apparently she doesn't take that very well. We were hoping you could bring her to Camp Half-blood and everything will get sorted there."

"Yep, not a problem." Percy replied. He eyed Laurel, then Annabeth, and back at his dad. "Just bring her to Camp Half-blood?"

"Yes, that's not a problem, is it?"

"No, it's just…..there's been more half-bloods than ever, and all of them have been claimed by their parents, how come she's not?"

"Well, we have a few gods away, frantically trying to stop the oil thing in the Middle-east." Poseidon ruffled Percy's hair, "It's all politics and such. I for one, am really tired of oil myself, considering the huge mess down in New Mexico. Damn BP."

"Dad," Percy chided, but laughed himself. He and Annabeth, after a quick farewell to each parent (not to mention a death stare from Athena), grabbed one of Laurel's arms and pulled her out of the hall. Surprisingly with less force than Percy thought needed.

The elevator doors closed with a ding after they all climbed in. Suddenly, Laurel threw herself at towards the front as they went down. "NO!" she yelled and turned to Percy and Annabeth, who both stared at her like she just came out of the mental hospital. "MY CAT! I left my cat up there, please, can we go back to get it?"

"Go back?" Percy turned to Annabeth, "For a cat?"

"Yeah, the gods will be very annoyed." She sucked in air from between her teeth.

"Please!"

"We'll take care of it after we get down to the ground, okay?" Percy said nervously, "I should stay elevated for too long or Zeus will not be a happy god."

"I HAVE TO GET MY CAT!" Laurel screamed. Annabeth was fast to react. She pinned Laurel to the side of the elevator as she struggled and tried to tear from Annabeth's iron grip.

"Calm down, weird copper haired girl!" Annabeth shouted over the chaos, "We'll get your cat, don't worry!"

They got to ground level and out the doors of the Empire State building. Laurel turned to the others, now more calm, "What's gonna happen to my cat?"

"Well, you can't take it to where you're going." Percy stated quickly.

"Why not?"

"Cause we've got a hellhound," when Laurel gave him a blank stare, he added, "A dog."

"Oh, that's alright," she looked sheepish, "My cat's no trouble! He's just a normal cat! Nothing, not one bit of him, is unusual at all!"

"We believe you," Percy pushed, "but normal cats and dogs fight, and we have no place for it."

"I'll keep it from sight, I'll put it where I sleep, it won't be trouble, it's a very normal and mild cat."

"Hey, what's that," Annabeth asked as she gaped up at the sky. Percy followed her gaze to see a white fluff. He was about to reassure her that it was just a cloud when he realized that it had legs sticking out of each corner. It's a bird, no, too big to be a bird. It's a plane, no, too white and small to be a plane. It's a…a cat! It was a cat.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth exclaimed, "It's a cat!"

"No it's not!" Annabeth and Percy both turned their attention on Laurel. Suddenly, a thud sounded beside them, and when they all turned to look, there was a furry white kitten. "Maybe it is," Laurel muttered, "That's not my cat."

"It isn't?" Annabeth asked with an expression of clear disbelief.

"No." Laurel said as calmly as she could. As she spoke, the cat had reached the base of her leg and was rubbing itself against it. She picked it up, "This is not my cat."

"What's your cat's name again?" Percy asked, catching the tag attached to the collar in his fingers. He felt the cool metal kiss his skin, a nice sensation in the August heat.

"Fluff."

He turned the tag around so that she and Annabeth can see. On it, Fluff, engraved in a fancy font, stood out like blood in a crime scene.

"Please," Laurel begged, hugging Fluff closer, "There's no where else for him to go! He's like family." She lowered her voice, the desperation in her eyes getting to a dangerous level, "The only family I have left."

"Alright, alright," Percy managed, "You can keep him."

Laurel's face lit up and she repeated twenty "thank you" s times fifty on the way back to Camp Half-Blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything, hope you enjoy! Cheesy part with Kami and Matt, I know, but my goal is to have them be the cheesiest couple I've ever created!**

Chapter 8: Lost and found

"What, how…." Though now a daughter of Athena herself, Kami still had trouble trying to picture the cabins in her head. There were just so many of them, it was hard to keep track of. Her mom would have been proud.

She passed by a cabin with literal ZZZZs coming out the door, and giggled, realizing it was the Hypnos cabin. It must always be like that eh, she thought.

She tore her eyes from the piece of amusement and continued on her trek to find her cabin. In her hand, she could have sworn the paper from Chiron was melting under her heavily perspirating palm. She watched the Oak bridge collapse today, and yet it was more frightening to walk through the camp, being both a noobie AND Canadian. Her dad had always kept away from the US, saying that he was much more comfortable in all excepting Vancouver. And now she knew why. They were all Caucasian. She didn't know how she turned out to be half Asian and a demigod while all these kids were just born and raised in Texas.

As Kami moved, enveloped in her own thoughts, she didn't even see the buff girls striding towards her. There'd always been people who were mean, but never any real bullies that she's come across. These girls radiated bully energy, and still it took a while before Kami realized they were advancing on her. "Hey, new kids!" the buffest one shouted, her light brunette hair sticking to her neck.

"What's your name, little girl," one of the others chimed in.

"Kami." She replied reluctantly.

"Kami? Doesn't sound English to me, what are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard her," the buffest spoke up again, and Kami realized with a horrible epiphany that she was their leader. Great, just great.

"I'm, uh, I'm just like you. Daughter of Athena," she said, hopefully with none of her hate or fear trickling into her voice.

"Athena, eh, she hasn't brought in kids for a while. Guess your special, kid," she looked to her minions, "and you know what our celebration is for special kids, don't you girls?"

"Yeah, Clarisse," the girls recited automatically. And Kami thought, if they were she-wolves, you could've seen saliva dripping down their chins. She moved her hands to her belt, feeling the cool blades of her stars, and finding comfort in them. She would strike, she could do it, and it wouldn't have been her fault any way, it was self defense.

"Hey, leave her alone," a voice interrupted, and the girls slowly moved their heads, in unison, towards the sound. Kami did also, and her mouth dropped a hundred yards. Standing there was a boy, her age, maybe a year older, standing up for her. His gesture, however, showed in no way that he was a fighter. He looked self conscious and shy, almost like a noobie too, but he couldn't have been, or else he wouldn't have stood up for her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" As Clarisse spoke, Kami could hear the clear amusement in her voice. "I guess they were right, noobies tend to stick together." Okay, maybe Kami was a little off about him.

"What are you?" the same girl who had asked Kami that said, and Kami wondered if that's the only thing she could say.

"I…. I don't know…"

"Oh, an unclaimed, so sad." Clarisse made s sniffling sound, and by then Kami was ready to punch her in the face, regardless of the consequences. "Well, lets wait until the claiming then, that way you'll die knowing what you are. See? We're not all bad. Oh, which mean she's spared too," she waved dismissively at Kami, "They should go down together, don't you think? It'll be a lot cuter that way."

And with that the bullies trotted away, laughing at the sick joke they had made.

Kami looked to the boy graciously, "Thanks, didn't think you were a noob, with that much courage."

"No courage, just foolishness."

"AH, I refuse to believe that." Kamio smiled, and the boy snickered, then extended his hand, "Matt, Matt Storm, unclaimed."

Kami laughed, "Kami, don't like giving my last name, daughter of Athena."

"Athena, eh," he regarded her questioningly, "can you recited pi?"

"What? Hey, okay, stereotype, I don't think all of Athena's children are geeks. But yes, if you have to ask, 3.1415926535 89…"

"Whao, whao, okay, brainy, got the point."

"I can go on for a while."

"Okay, fine," he quickly retracted his hand, realizing they were just holding hand for a while there. "Another question, why don't you like giving your last name? Paranoid or what?"

"No, I just don't like it."

"You don't like your family?"

"God, no, I just don't like the sound of it, so stereotypical."

"What is it?"

"No," Kami started to walk.

"C'mon!" Matt followed her. It was clear he had no where else to go.

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

Matt grabbed Kami by the shoulders and stopped her mid step, turning her to face him, "It can't be that bad, just say it!"

"Fine, fine," he let go, and much to her surprise, Kami felt disappointed, "okay, it's Suzuki."

"It's not that bad."

"You can barely stop from laughing!" Kami hit him in the shoulder.

"Sorry," he snickered, "sorry."

"C'mon, I thought you were nice!"

"I AM nice!"

"Sure!" it was her turn to laugh.

"Okay, fine, I'll show you to Athena's cabin! I saw the owl at her door, and if you were really smart, you wouldn't have walked right past it!"

"How do you know I walked right past it?" now Kami was getting a little annoyed with this guy, no tells her what to do.

"Because it's right there," Matt pointed to the cabin beside them, and sure enough, a wooden owl was carved at the top of the door. Kami's annoyance quickly gave way to embarrassment, and she punched Matt's shoulder and walked inside.

"You're welcome," he shouted after her, and Kami couldn't help but smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a little EPIC moment about how all the new guys were claimed, hope u enjoy! I don't own anything, all Rick Riordan's.**

Chapter 9: Claiming at Dinner

The afternoon quickly gave way to evening, and with that came supper at the dining pavilion. Kami was so excited because apparently, the drinks refilled themselves, and food came right when you wanted it to. According to her new brother, Malcolm, who had been her tour guide that day, it was Dionysus' spirit at work, even though he had left the camp a few years back, the essence had stayed.

There was a quick burning of food to the gods, and Kami thought it would have been horrible to only have the wonderful aroma of food and never be able to really taste it. It was her turn up to the brazier, and Malcolm showed her how to sweep a portion of her Greek wrap into the fire. As she did so, she sent up a thank you to Athena.

After watching her cup fill itself three times over and eating every last scrap of the wrap, her stomach was finally content. It had been a while since she ate real food and not just McDonald's.

Everything seemed to have gone perfectly, that Kami was just experiencing a usual day at Camp-Halfblood. Then Chiron called the new kids up to the front table. She stood frozen until Annabeth gave her a little push towards the front, or more like a big push, because Kami almost fell.

She reached the front just before the four others: Laurel, who had returned to camp with Annabeth and Percy that afternoon, two random guys, one fair haired with a Southern accent, and one dark haired with piercings and tattoos, and Kami thought of the good angel and the bad. Then finally, standing at the last spot, was Matt, his hands knotting and unknotting nervously in front of him.

"Silence!" Chiron demanded with a thump of his stick on the ground, "We have new children of the gods to introduce."

There were snickering and wooping and scattered applause in the audience. And so, with that, the ceremony began. Chiron gestured to Kami, "Kami Suzuki, daughter of Athena." There were some controversial whispering in the crowds, probably because her name was in no way English, and therefore they find an Asian amongst their presence. Throughout that day, she saw one girl that COULD have been Asian around the Aphrodite cabin, but she looked nasty and mean, so Kami avoided talking to her.

Chiron soon moved on to the next girl, "Laurel Mist," there was a pause, and Kami realized that she hadn't been claimed yet. But soon a light washed over Laurel and on top of her head stood a majestic rainbow, with misty rain covering it. "Daughter of Iris!" Chiron boomed.

There was a great cheer from the south side of the crowd, and really muscularly built guy with rainbow tattoos throw his fist into the air with joy.

When the cheering died down, Chiron gestured to the next boy, the dark one, and waited for a response from the heavens, "Daemon Leonard…."

Black smoke radiated from Daemon, and there soon was a purple sign on top of his head that Kami didn't recognize, but she had guessed it was something about ancient magic, and she was right, "Son of Hekate!"

The next boy's sign came way before Chiron announced his name: a golden light washed over a lyre, which stood at the top of him, and his smile was just as radiant as the light. "Zach Flumes, son of Apollo."

Lots of people cheered for Zach, and he just kept smiling.

When Chiron gestured to Matt, Kami started to hold her breath, "Matt Storm," every one waited, a very long time, and if Kami had held her breath throughout the whole wait, she would've been long dead. It was like twenty minutes before any one said anything. "Alright, perhaps we'll have luck some other day" Chiron said, clearly worried.

The crowd began to shift and disperse, and Kami looked over to Matt. He looked so sad, it was depressing just looking at him. It would've been really hard, Kami, thought, not having your parent claim you. She was near tears when Matt started to twitch.

It seemed like Chiron saw too, because he held up his hand, and the whole camp clustered back into a crowd.

Suddenly, loud, frightening thunder began in the clouds, and a storm began. The Sky went dark, and lightning came down and zapped Matt. He, instead of burning into smolderines, stood immuned to the high charges that ran through his body. The blue light of the lightning intensified the colour of his pupils, which Kami had not noticed was blue at all. Matt looked down at his own hands and body in astonishment, wondering how the hell he was able to keep life within him.

"Matt Storm," Chiron yelled over the sound of the crackling lightning and the thunder of the storm clouds, "Son of Zeus!"


End file.
